


Class 79-C's life at Hope's Peak Junior.

by MiruMiruYoko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Fix-It, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, fix it but ehhh, no beta we die like men, what could go wrong? everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiruMiruYoko/pseuds/MiruMiruYoko
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy is one of the most desired places to study. Why?Because it gives you an Ultimate Talent, the Ultimates are meant to be the best of the best, they bring hope to the world, everyone wants them. But the talentless? They are left behind. People don't seem to realize what truly goes beyond Hope's Peak, the dark truth of it, and the tragedies that the students will keep them to their graves.The Tragedy, The Killing Games, the battle of hope and despair. Many died, many were left in shambles, others lost their interest to live at all in a world where you can't have faith in humanity anymore.However, one class, in particular, might have changed the fate of those who would fall to despair. With their talents, they will do anything to avoid the death of many, even if they can't stop the tragedy, they can stop people dying from it.(This story is centered in OC's, if you aren't interested in that, I recommend you don't read this, also this is my first story I'm nervous)
Relationships: OC & OC, OC/OC, Ships will appear as the story progresses.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Where it all started.

**Author's Note:**

> The young man was here, finally, after an exhausting trip, what was he meant to do now?

**Hope's Peak Academy.**

One of the most prestigious schools in this world. Where ultimates are reunited and teach how to use their talents for hope. I… I am not in there yet, but I will be soon. For now, I must go to Hope's Peak Junior, where Junior students study to become a High School Level Ultimate. 

I am Jade Florence, and I am the Ultimate Junior Florist. A young boy from Napoles, I was born in a middle-class family, being the oldest out of 4 siblings, I always enjoyed harvesting fruits, vegetables, and flowers. Flowers, being my favorite to grow, were always perfect, which gave me my talent. 

I didn't think too much about it at the time, however, my parents were excited,  _ too excited I think,  _ sure, it IS the Hope's Peak where I'm going, but I never cared about the "regular" status of our family. But since I knew I didn't have much of a choice or a way to sway my parents, I accepted the invitation and started to go to Hope's Peak Junior Academy. I wouldn't have thought it would make such a change in my life, and that I would become to where I am now, but I digress. Where did it all start? 

…… 

…… 

Jade stood at the front of Hope's Peak Junior Academy, it was smaller than regular Hope's Peak, not that far away, there was the Elementary School, where "Lil' Ultimates" studied. 

_ 'They get to keep their ultimate talents if they pass'  _ Jade looked at his phone, where he had his old school numbers, all wishing him well for getting into this place, hoping that his family had a better future thanks to him _. 'I have to graduate'  _ He thought. _ 'I can't afford to disappoint them all'  _

_ ' ~~But what about you?'~~ _

He took a step inside, his mind and body were shivering in anxiety, he wasn't prepared for this was he? 

He was greeted by a middle-aged woman, _ 'Maria Smith, foreign, former Ultimate Receptionist, man did this school have some weird talents.'  _ "Welcome young man!" Maria said with a smile. "Are you a new student around here?" 

"U-uh" _ Great start Jade, supeeeer smooth. What a GREAT way to star- _ "Y-Yes, I am indeed a new student here" Jade said, stopping where his thoughts were leading him. 

"Oh really? What's your name and ultimate talent dear?, I'll need it to give you your door room keys and Class" Said the receptionist, taking a sip of her coffee while she was at it. She was good at this, as much as a simple looking job this seemed. She knew what she needed and was quick to notice Jade's stuttering, guessing he was nervous, Maria cut straight to the point. 

_ Can I be as good of a florist as she is a receptionist?  _ "Jade Florence, Ultimate Junior Florist"  _ That's me!  _

Miss Smith then took a book(Out of many) and searched for Jade's profile. "Well Florence, your room is on the 5th floor, whereas your class will be" She stopped briefly to check. 

"Class 79-C" That was her answer. She then took a paper and gave it to the young junior"Take a look at these sweat heart "She took another sip of coffee _. 'She likes coffee huh?'"  _ Here is all the basic information that you'll need to know for your stay at the Junior Academy. You can go now" After finishing, she browsed through her phone the most recent news, how did Jade know that? Because he knew English, and she certainly was saying a lot of things aloud in said language. 

_ I should get going.  _ Jade waved goodbye to the receptionist and took off to his dorm room. "While I'm at it, let read this for now" He looked at the paper he had been given. 

**Hope's Peak Junior Academy!**

**Where Junior students can graduate to become High School Level Ultimates! The Main course has taken it to test youngsters at a young age to prove their abilities and** **_Hope_ ** **to the world. The Junior course accepts students from around the globe, meaning that there will be students who will find themselves to be younger/older than the average Japanese students. Ages from 13-16 are accepted.** _ '13?! Would they even understand Japanese at all?!...  _ _ It doesn't concern you, you should know that.'  _ Jade went on reading the receipt. 

**Here in the course, you'll find the Door Rooms where the students will stay. The tallest building you will see is where the classrooms are located, the classes are from 7:00 am to 2:30 pm. At its right, you will find the Ultimate Labs, where students can practice and develop their skills. Worry not, the school pays all the money for the items found in the labs, so you'll get to use the rooms as much as you desire, with everything you'll need. For example Food, seeds, weapons, reactors, energy resources, documented material, etc.'** _ I'll get to plant whatever plants I want? That is awesome! Maybe it wasn't so bad to come here. Where do they even get this? ' _

**Inside the school campus, students are allowed to roam freely, with certain exceptions (Teachers and Headmaster's room, waste room). The pool and the dining hall are opened only from 6:00 am and 8:00 pm, the school uses this spare time to clean the rooms for the next day. Snacks can be found in a Slide machine around the hallway of the dining room. The junior students can travel freely throughout the Main Course, Reserve Course, and Elementary Course. '** _ We can just go around the other courses? Just like that? I'm pretty sure the Reserve students can even go beyond the school gate of the Main Course, some guy guards it, and I've heard from them that he is rather rude to the Reserve course. That's… Rather sad. ' _

Jade eventually finds his room.  _ #79301.  _ He opens the door to see that his room is… Qu- quite bigger than his bedroom. ' _ This is larger than my dining area, heck this place has its bathroom!  _ He unpacks his stuff and gets in more casual clothing now that he's inside. '

He looks at his cellphone. ' _ Mom and Dad won't respond at this hour of the day, they should be asleep, but it's only- _ 'the junior realized why he felt so tired now, he isn't used to this timezone yet. ' _ God this will be a pain.' _

He looks at the chat of his family. 

🇮🇹

Mom💖: baby are you there yet?? I hope you've mad it nicely :) 

Annoying sibling 1: Mom, he might still be one the plane,, 

Dad✊: We are just leaving messages for him when he gets there! 

  
  


Annoying sibling 3: mommyyyyy can we have pizza?? 🙃 

Mom💖: sure sweetie! 😘 Do you wanna go to the usual place? 

Annoying sibling 2: that's the best pizza we've ever had. We  **have** to go there. 

Dad✊: k then let's go there homies 😎

Annoying sibling 1: please don't ever use "homies", "k" and "😎" in the same sentence ever again. 

Annoying sibling 3: jadeeeee have yoj met ur classmates yet I wanna meat the mm, I miss uuu 😟. 

"I.. Haven't met my classmates yet" the florist seems to notice that just now. 

_ 'I'm a bit nervous. I'm also a bit curious, they could be anyone, any type of people, from anywhere, who could be so different from each other. I haven't felt like this in ages, after all, I've studied with the same class for 10 years, leaving them now… It-It doesn't FEEL right, it feels horrible, being away from the people I love.' '  _ _ You're here on your own, and you must know that you can't be together on everything, sometimes, you will have to do things alone, don't you know that Jade?' _

Jade closed his eyes, ready to take a nap.

_...I know.  _

_ That's what makes me so scared.  _

_ But I'm ready for what is to come to the future, I'll face it, and I will show them all how capable I am, that I'm not just some pretty boy who likes flowers. I will make them see all of us as equals!  _

_ Whoever my classmates will be, I'm ready.  _

_ For all of you.. _

.

. __

. 

. 

. 

. 

**PROLOGUE: END**


	2. New Faces and Names to Remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet 79-C, they'll get just fine trough this year right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they are, my OC's, my precious babies, who I will DEFINITELY not make them sulfur.

**_New Faces and Names to Remember._ **

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

"Euagh?!"Jade woke up to his alarm. He made sure to set it to Tokyo's timezone so that he wouldn't wake up 8 hours late. He was certain that he'd meet his classmates today, and was ready to face them. Well… Almost ready. 

**BEEP-BEEP-B-**

He turned off the alarm, the thing was getting annoying quick. 

" Ughhh, I need my morning tea"Thankfully, his mother had given him some of his favorite tea for school.  _ I might have to order some from Italy then, I should write that down later.  _

The Junior then went to take a bath.'  _ There's hot water here? Jesus Christ, what does this school not have?'  _ He knew he wasn't getting an answer for that, so he kept on bathing. After taking a shower, he got one of his uniforms. As much as he was the "lawful good" of his class, he wasn't just going to wear that thing normally! Not like he ever did that back at home. 

He took one of his more"formal" shirts and put it underneath the school uniform.  _ That should do it _ , he thought. As much he didn't want to be seen as a just flower boy, he couldn't resist getting his favorite flower pin on his hair.  _ I love flowers dammit! Some stupid stereotypes wouldn't stop him!  _ He needs his tea now before he gets moodier. 

Jade grabbed the tea bags and went to the Dining Hall.  _ That's the vending machine the receipt mentioned.  _ It was right where it had been mentioned to be.  _ They don't sell tea  _ was Jade's only thought. When he entered the Dining area, he noticed he was the only student at the moment. He didn't mind it though. He could just eat his breakfast and drink his tea in peace.  _ After this, to my class.  _ He ate some scrambled eggs with the tea given to him, its was of rather high quality for being just scrambled eggs,  _ that's like. Not the biggest thing in the world, maybe that just the academy's necessity of perfection I guess.  _

After eating some surprisingly perfectly made eggs, Jade started to go to his classroom.  _ Here we go, here we go, here we go, don't panic, remember the honorifics, just act normal.  _ “Class 79-C” he read out loud, this was his class after all, but the thought of being here at all made him a little anxious, but excited anyways.

Jade entered the classroom and only saw 3 students there.2 youngs girls, one of them was doing some weird poses, and the other eas in a desk, drinking coffee, looking tired and a little lost( _ She must be foreign by her looks) _ . The other one was a boy with red hair that was constructing a machine. In the middle of class.,  _ I’ve only met three of you and this all seems too difficult to deal with already. _

All three of his classmates then notice his presence, the most vocal one bein-” Yooooo are you one of our classmates?” The active girl with blonde hair says, a little too bubbly.”Kurusu-san, let him introduce himself, look at him, he looks so pale he might ´pass out, with that girly body of his, how can he even stand?”The other girl, with dark teal hair said _. (Hey! I’m just a little nervous!I’m not on the verge of passing out!) _

“Is that the impression I give to you? Gee, thanks, I’m flattered” Jade said a little irritated about that comment. he didn’t know this girl and she didn’t know him and she was already saying things about his body? Good grief.

The dark teal hair girl looked at me in surprise.  _ Did she not expect me to respond to that? _ .”...Sorry, I’m just not en the mood for talking, especially when we have robot gut here making a machine and Kurusu-san just screaming random  _ shit _ around this noisy classroom.”She looked at me in the eyes.”Soooo, who are you?” She asked lazily.

“Jade Florence, Ultimate Junior Florist.”Jade answered.”Thanks for apologizing by the way” He gave the girl a soft smile. ( _ That’s better, I guess she’s just one of those people that aren’t at their best in the morning.) _ ”And you?”

“Hmm, Lucia Schoonewolff, Ultimate Marine Biologist.” The girl- _ Lucia with weird last name _ said. What’s her last name again-” Ah thanks, Shone-Shonewolf-san” Jade said awkwardly. Lucia looked rather amused.”Just call me Lucia, I know Schoonewolff is a tongue-twister.”The Maine biologist said.”If your curios tha-”

She couldn’t finish her sentence before the other girl screeched.”OH COME ON LUCIA-SAN! Give me the chance to introduce myself to Florence-Kun!”( _ You could have said that without screaming at her!) _ ”IT IS I! Kurusu Mitsuru! The Ultimate Junior Martial Arts Master, please make sure you don’t mistake me for some weak child!”Said  _ Mitsuru _ , ( _ Martial artist huh? Now those strange poses make sense. A little more I guess.)”  _ Now then Florence-Kun, could you do us a favor and get this young man out of his hobby and  **SAY HIS GODDAMN NAME ALREADY!”** Mitsuru screamed at the poor boy, who finally turned based his attention to her.”H-Huh?” The boy shuddered. ( _ A natural reaction from a scream like that) _ .”Why did you scream at me?!”

**“BECAUSE YOU HAVENT PAID ATTENTION TO ME THESE LAST TWENTY MINUTES!! THAT’S WHY!”** If for a moment, Mitsuru roared at him, looking extremely upset.”Gah!” Lucia isn’t okay with all of Mitsuru’s creaming it seems.”Kurusu-san, stop shouting at him! Uh, could you please tell us your name at least?”Please?” Lucia added. The boy seemed to have calmed down at least.”I’m Iruma Marc”  _ Marc  _ said.”The Ultimate Roboticist!” He beamed after saying that, as he was proud of what he said.

“Wow! You are a roboticist Iruma-Kun? That is soooooo COOL!” Mitsuru complimented Marc, apparently forgetting about her previous shouting.”You’re...not angry at me?”The roboticist seemed confused.”Oh no, you took my speech to the heart? Sorry, just how I talking, a loud voice increases my fighting SPIRIT!, so uh, don’t take think too much on what I go screaming about.” Marc seemed happy that she didn’t mean her insults at all.”Thanks, Kurusu-san” Lucia looked at Jade and gave him a  _ hopefully things go smooth _ look.  _ She seems so friendly unlike early in the morning, yup, not a morning person. _

“Why are there only 4 of us here? Arent classes starting soon or-” It’s 6:20 dude, we’re kind of early” Jade got cut off by Marc, the latter having an awkward giggle accompanying his answer.”Classes start at 7 in the morning” He added.

“Oh,” The florist said.”  _ oh _ ”.”Oh, you dingus not everyone would come at this hour!”Mitsuru added.”Whatever let’s just wait for the rest” Marc proposed to the three of us.

We talked about various things, like our backgrounds, and why we were recruited to Hope’s Peak. Marc had built a highly skilled robot and machines for a 14-year-old. The robots were created to help humanity and complete tasks in ways that were far too dangerous for a human to take upon. Mitsuru mastered all types of martial arts by the age of 8 and has perfect most of her skills, she kept silent about the details of her training back at home. Lucia’s efforts to protect marine nature and her thesis about the marine life and the endearment that they went though now was a success, her knowledge about the species and ways they could be relocated and saved from damaged habitats has gotten her a spot in the Academy.

**Lucia Schoonewolff**

Around 6:30, 14 other students entered the class, everyone stood out for various reasons( a buff guy, some metal gear looking guy, some young kids, heck, even a robot-)We all made sure to introduce ourselves, again, just to not introduce individually 14 times more. With 16 people, the class already felt more lively. All the different personalities were missing with those who they mixed well with, some...well...clashed a lot. Marc and another guy were passively(aggressively) arguing, but Lucia felt like there wasn’t something she could do to stop them. A girl with platinum hair just sat in one of the desks and ignored everyone else. She casually glanced at the classroom ( _ the more appropriate word was staring).  _ The robot seemed confused like she(he?they?) wasn’t sure what to do next, she was, however, ecstatic to talk to her classmates. Some diva girl and a chubby girl started talking in the back, the first having an extreme change of emotions and tone in no time, and the latter just going along with it. The metal Gear kid was being a creep staying in the corner of the room. The others just chatted a little or were looking at their phones.

“Alright everyone” Jde somehow managed to figure out how to get everyone’s attention.”As you know already our names, I would like you to tell the rest of the class about yourselves!”He said.”So, anyone wants to pass?”He invited the rest of the nameless students.

”Since y’all seem so reluctant, I shall go first!” A boy with dark skin and white hair and strange earrings got to the front of the class.”My name is Kobayashi Niles, and my Ultimate Talent is the Super Junior High School Level Medium!”  _ Niles  _ announced. Why did he use the old title for talents? no one knew.”As you may notice from my skin color, it may not seem ethnically Japanese, but I am! I just lived in a small rural island” He started doing some strange prayer. He looked deep in thought.”Well then, do any of you want to go on with the introductions?”

“I can go next,” Said the chubby girl, with a scarf that hid a part of her face. Her hair and eyes were a beautiful light sky blue, and her scarf was as blue as the sea! Quite a delight to see.”My name is Sakura Wakaba, if you don’t recognize my name, I’m the Ultimate Junior Seamstress, my family, the Sakura family, is known to be one of the most proficient in the art of sewing, there is no style we cannot do”  _ Wakaba  _ said firmly, Lucia doesn’t really recognize that name, but really, does she know any Japanse prodigies?.

“Well, thank you for your time Sakura-san! Who’s next” Lucia said, however, one of them seem too eager about this.why does no one want to pass?! The marine biologist sighed.”Well if you are not going to concur with this, Sakura-san, who do you think you should go next” She said to Wakaba, although the seamstress seemed a little uncomfortable with being in the spotlight.”Uh, the guy in the corner, who is suspiciously silent”  _ Just say Metal Gear, that what he looks like! _

Mr. Suspicuos groaned art his mention, and just went to the front of the class without care.” Watanabe Gabriel. Archer”  _ Gabriel  _ said bitterly and went back to his corner.  _ Gee, what a warm welcome.  _ Lucia thought, what was he so mad about?. The class didn’t have an answer for her, sadly.

“WOW, you’re an archer?!”Mitsuru yelled at him, does this girl not see his demeanor right now?”That is so cool, we HAVE to talk later” The martial artist said.”Ugh” was Gabriel answer.”You, exited pigtails, go next” He said to a girl with twin pigtails, who seemed eager about her introduction” Of course sweetie” She winked at him, and Gabriel didn’t like it, not one-bit” Whore,” the archer said to her, Lucia cold hear an oncoming argument from her classmates, but wh-” Now now, calm down, he could have said something worse, now just let me introduce myself” This girl must have a lot of charm because she silenced everyone in the class.

“I am the one, the only Ultimate Junior Dancer, Kaori Akamatsu!”  _ Kaori  _ struck a pose after her introduction.”My dances are well-known thought all of Japan, I’m only excusing you not knowing of me if you aren’t Japanese” A boy groaned in the background and a girl giggled awkwardly.”Now my sweet little bro! Get yo’ ass over here and tell everyone who you are!” The dancer seemed to be a different person when she said that, and the class seemed stunt at the sudden change. Said boy only groaned louder muttering” You didn’t have to be so  _ extra _ ” and his sister just giggled.

“So, as you know, I’m Kaori’s brother, Akamatsu Akihiko, the Ultimate Musician,” Said  _ Akihiko _ , who was the guy arguing with Marc, for whatever reason. However, he didn’t seem so aggressive right now. At least Marc knows to leave a grudge for other times it seems.”I-I don’t have to say anything else do I?”The musician mumbled, where did the determination he had a moment ago go to?”No, that’s enough Akamatsu-Kun” said Jade,  _ bless him honestly _ ” Just tell who should go next” the florist added.

Akihiko then chose the actual  _ fucking robot, since when do robots go to school- _ ” Ah! You mean me?” the robot asked, for a robot, it seemed much more more,  _ human _ than expected.

“allow me to introduce myself, I know it is unexpected to see a living and talking robot, especially if you find it in a school. The thing is, I am a robot that was constructed with a self-learning AI, meaning even if I do have the knowledge of multiple things, I still have the mentality of a teenager, just like you! My name is 47H-3N4, or Athena if you preferred it to be like that, and the Ultimate Talent bestowed on me is the Ultimate Junior Psychiatrist!”  _ Athena, because I’m not saying 47H-3N4 every time,  _ finished her little explanation of what the heck she is, which has left the class in awe.”So you are an actual robot?! My God, I need to know more about you!O-Only if you are comfortable with that of course” Marc stuttered, he is the Ultimate Junior Roboctist and is incredibly excited, and a girl in the back had her hand in her mouth as if trying to not say anything, but it was obvious that she was just as excited as Marc was. Maybe she just had better self-control, who knows.

“Mmmmm, I will choose the big guy!”Athena stated, with a hint of curiosity in her lenses.said buff guy, walked to the front, before telling Athena to go sit again. She didn’t want to sit, because she didn’t need to, but did it anyway.”!مرحبا I’m Abdul Hussain, the Ultimate Junior Sailor. I am from South Africa, and only wish to serve my country!” _ Abdul  _ said with pride, wait, what did he say at the beginning? What language was that?! Curiosity was killing Lucia.

”Schoonewolff-san,” said Athena, and another girl (with silver hair) put her attention at them “are you curious as to what Hussain-san said?” Athena and the girl with silver hair looked at her with a gaze that she Lucia couldn’t describe.”Y-Yeah?”Why don’t you ask him? It is not anything offensive, if you don’t feel like it, you can ask him later” The robot smiled at her. It-It wasn’t a fake one, it was a genuine smile.”A-Alright”  _ I’m talking to a machine, I’m talking to a machine, I never thought I see the day. _

Abdul chose a rather short boy, who seemed to have a completely lost expression on his face like he didn’t know why he was here. He didn’t even get up his seat” Name is Nijima Sora, the Ultimate Junior Surfer I guess...”  _ Sora  _ trailed off a little and looked anywhere were nobody was, is he not proud of his talent? Noticing that people were curious about his talent he added something else” Mom and Dad were quite good surfers, I learned that from them, became better than them, and now I’m here”.Well if that’s all they get, then so be it. Lucia wasn’t one to pressure her classmates into revealing something they didn’t want.

Sora just pointed to the other short boy, who had his hair hiding his left eye, and an aesthetic hoodie, that really, left the impression that he was the reaper or something. He grabbed his hood to the front as if his life depended on it.”M-My name is, uh, Araki Akira, i’m the Ultimatejuniorhacker-”  _ Akira _ cut himself before he could continue, the pressure from everyone’s eye contact freaking him out. What did he say? Lucia was  _ certain  _ that it was Japanese-” Araki-san” Niles said, at the mention of his name, Akira looked up in terror, as if he had done something wrong.”Y-Yes?”The young boy stuttered.”Can you do us a favor and tell us your Ultimate Talent again?” The medium said trying his best not to freak out the younger oy.”U-Um, Ultimate Junior Hacker” Araki said, a little more relaxed than before.

_ Hackerkid must not like eye contact, he’s holding onto his hoodie to avoid everyone’s gaze on him. _ ”U-Um girl with blue hair, c-can you-?” The girl with navy blue hair seemed to understand whatever the rest that was mumbled out and went to the front. She seemed a little stressed, but not like Akihiko or Araki, more like, uncertain of what was to come.”The name is Elizabeth Griffin”  _ Elizabeth  _ sighed.”Ultimate Junior Mercenary”.Mercenary?!What kind of teenager should have a talent like that?! It seemed to be the general reaction of the class. Gabriel however, looked at Elizabeth with, sympathy? in his eyes.”Mercenary huh? What a talent to have” he huffed.”Don’t think too much about it, I’m not going to kill any of you, know that however if you pick a fight with me, I’ll always be ready to attack back. A merc should always be ready when an attack comes” The mercenary explained. Mitsuru, however, only had a big grin on her face, as if she found another opponent to test her strength at.”Kurusu-san, you can fight me, but don’t go trying to use a surprise attack on me in public. People will get altered from whats going on. Wakaba, Akira, and Marc seemingly seemed relieved after what was said, and Kaori could be heard saying “there was nothing to worry about!”Akihiko only huffed, as if he had held his breath the entire time. 

The silver-haired girl only tared.”What are you looking at? Come here and stare at the entire class then!”Marc recommended her. The other small girl with greyish blue hair would be the last it seemed.”I am Gautier Mirai”  _ Miarai _ presented herself.”I am the Ultimate Junior Lucky Student, however…” She trailed off a bit” I don’t think this talent suits me at all, my talent isn’t based on luck, it’s more than that, for that reason, I want it to be changed to Ultimate Junior Psychic”  _ Psychic  _ huh? Seemingly suits her, Lucia didn’t know her classmate at all, but was sure that it fit her.

”Well then, girl in the back, come here, you are the last one,” Mirai said with a deadpan look on her face. The last of our classmates came to the front with a hurried looked on her face.”I’m Tae--Saihara Taeko, Ultimate Junior Scientist”  _ Taeko _ , the last one, said. Marc and Athena were undeniably curious about her since they looked at her with wide eyes.” Now WHO is the one staring huh?!” Akihiko said, already trying to pick up a fight with Marc.”Akamatsu-Kun, please don’t speak for others when you know nothing of what is going on” Taeko said, and that seemed to be enough to shut him up.

“Well then everyone, now that we know each other’s names, is it too much if we leave our phone numbers?”Jade proposed to the class, he looked as if he didn’t want to deal with our more “rowdy classmates” as Lucia heard him say to Abdul.”For what do you want my phone for?”Sora demanded to know why.

”Well I thought it would be a good idea to have each other’s phone numbers, to make a group chat of the class!”The idea was a nice one. Just them helping out each other, without their teacher.”Wait, who is our teacher anyways?” The Juniors looked at their ´hones, it was 6:55 AM, knowing that, they all had a small feud on who gets what desk(Marc and Akihiko), as they waited for their teacher to arrive.

Low and behold, the teacher of 79-C was, quite a surprise. He was quite tall and big muscles, he went to the front of the class, everyone was silent, not knowing what to expect.  _ Well, maybe Mirai knows, since she has that exasperated expression on her _ .

“Hello, my dear students! Have your goats’ gotten apples today?”Said our homeroom teacher.What, but like  _ what? _ “I-I’m sorry sensei, but what did you say?” Wakaba said sheepishly, there was an obvious insecurity to her voice, not like you could blame her, what did he mean by "have your goats gotten your apples today?" What does that even mean?

"Ah, don't worry my dear students, it just one of my sayings. They don't mean anything at all"  _ well that's refreshing at least.  _ "I'm Bandai Daisaku, former Ultimate Farmer, and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year!" Our teacher,  _ Daisaku _ , greeted us. He seemed nice enough, Lucia already liked the guy. 

He listed all our names and we went with classes normally. Our lunch was meeting all the 79-A, which was quite an interesting bunch of people, the only things that stayed on Lucia's head were, Kaede-one San, Saihara-San, Ultimate Detective, inventor, "Supreme Leaser?" and Cosplayer. Mitsuru found more people to fight or spar, this was going to be one hell of a year. 

After class, we all exchanged numbers, and Jade made a chat room for our selves, without Daisaku, not that we hate the guy, we just need our place to stay. 

Class 79-C’s gc 

Memebers:16

Online:16

Time:2:45PM

Florence Jade:  Hello everyone! this is our group chat, where we can talk about anything we want, keep us updated with all our class activities, and any events we may have in the future! Please be respectful to everyone.

Akamtsu Akihiko: God i want juice

Iruma Marc: directly to the forhead

Saihara Taeko: IEHFBDKJ

Sakura Wakaba: What.

Araki Akira: were off to a great start, i can already see this chat burning down

Hussain Abdul: Please lighten up a little Araki-kun!

Araki Akira: jwblvbvjb

Athena: exuse me but what does “jwblvbvjb” mean? 

Akamatsu Kaori: Nothing, they are just key smashing.

Athena: Ah! The art of key-smashing, Taeko intoduced it to me!

Saihara Taeko: Oh god i rember that eyuqgyK

Lucia: Someone is about to die it seemes

Kobayashi Niles: Well, all i will say is that the other classes seemed quite nice! Yonaga-san is quite the character, we even come from the same island!

Kurusu Mitsuru: Chabasgira-san and i MUST BRAWL ONe of these days. Her Neo-Aikido is SUCK A COOL TECHNICE, I MUST MASTER IT.

Nijima Sora: uuuh that Ouma guy sucks

Watanabe Gabriel: Unserstanvly so

Gautier Mirai: Can you even write correctly, please? Every time I see one of your grammatical mistakes, my lifespan gets smaller. This is a curse and suffering I must go through, and all I see is red. I want to die.

Lucia: no dying pls

Gautier Mirai: God have mercy on me, this chat will end me and it hasnt even been a day.

Griffin Elizabeth: Anyways I noticed that Lucia-san doestn have her last name kn kd what’s up with that?

Florence Jade: i’m not typing that,

Iruma Marc: lmaoooo mood

Lucia got off from her phone the moment she saw Akihiko typing, seriously, he’s starting to pick up a fight with everyone. She sighed, she might just have to learn that later. Aside from that, her afternoon was spent finding a way to recover all aquatic environments, that is her absolute goal. She has seen the destruction of the habitats and what it did, she isn’t about to let that happen in her watch. And with getting to graduate in Hope’s Peak might give her everything she needs.

_ I want people to see the beauty of this planet, to see how much it’s worth it, here, I’m sure ill find someone who sees what I mean. If not, ill make them see it, no more time for ignorance. _

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1:END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case that you forgot about the characters' names and talents, let me be a nice girl and recap them to you.  
> Jade Florence: Florist  
> Lucia Schoonewolff: Marine Biologist  
> Mitsuru Kitagawa: Martial Arts Master (i mean EVERY known martial arts)  
> Marc Iruma: Roboticist  
> Niles Kobayashi: Medium  
> Wakaba Sakura: Seamstress  
> Gabriel Watanabe: Archer  
> Kaori Akamatsu: Dancer  
> Akihiko Akamatsu: Musician  
> Athena: Psycriasit  
> Abdul Hussain: Sailor(doyoulikeboats?)  
> Sora Nijima: Surfer  
> Akira Araki: Hacker  
> Elizabeth Griffin: Mercenary  
> Mirai Gautier: "Lucky Student"  
> Taeko Saihara: Scientist


	3. A and B is our neighbour, we only talk about A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are eating breakfast, while we meet more students from the 79-A class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we meet (some of)ndrv3 and we see them eat together. that's it  
> anyways school hurts and has slowed me down on everything

**Jade Florence**

  
  


This morning he encountered with two of the 79-A, he had dark blue hair like Taeko's, and his eyes where a shade of golden, however, they were hidden by hat that just didn't let you make eye contact with him, and said that boy didn't want to look at Jade's direction, so really, he isn't sure how that happened. At his side was a girl with blond hair and purple eyes, she had musical note pins on her hair. The florists supposes the girl's talent must be music related, he can't, however, pint point the boy's. He was going to go talk to Lucia, but she had an unfriendly face, knowing what would happen, he took another seat. One seemingly oblivious girl got too close to her and questioned her about her "shit face" and her flat chest, which caused Lucia to respond back to the other girl, which caused her to shriek in fear.

As Jade looked around the dining hall, he saw his classmates Taeko, Marc, and Athena in the same table, talking about whatever. At their side was Kaori and Akihiko, Kaori asking her brother something. He saw Niles and Mitsuru talking to three girls from 79-C, one who tried to get Niles as far away from her and the girls, another was a girl that looked like Niles, and the other girl looked no short of tired.

Abdul was talking to another big guy, looking a little wary fo whatever reason, Gabriel and Elizabeth seemed a little horrified, a very short student just sat there with no problems of whats going on. Mirai just stared disgusted, Jade swore he could hear someone say to him “he’s talking about bugs, ew” but no one really said that he thought, and Mirai looked confused at him. Elizabeth just walked away from that conversation to where Taeko was, Gabriel only grimaced as to whatever the hell was about to come.

As Elizabeth got curious about the topic Taeko was talking about, I saw a young maid,  _ in her teenage years _ , serve others their food. From the looks of it, she is a student, so why would she do that?  _ Unless her talent is the ultimate Maid or something. _

Jade saw that Lucia already much friendlier than earlier, meaning he can talk to her now without getting a flurry of barely processed insults, he went to her direction, however- “Ah hello there, don’t you mind us sitting with the both of you?”The blonde girl with purple eyes got close to the two 79-C students.”Huh? and what would be the reason for that?”Luca wondered, not really welcoming, but not too threatening instead.”We just wanted to talk to you, you seem like the most regular of your class. I mean that you guys are much easier to deal with” The girl said.”Well, I see no problem with that,” Jade left 2 seats open for the others” Take a seat.” All 3 of them sat in the table the marine biologist was.

“Soooo, who are you anyway? Are you from 79-A or B?”Lucia asked both of them.”W-We are from 79-A” The boy answered, he had been mostly silent throughout their entire conversation.”I'm... Shuichi Saihara. They call me the Ultimate Junior Detective, but... “ _ Shuichi  _ trailed off a bit. The first thing he noticed was that not only he looked similar to Taeko, but they  _ also _ shared a last name.  _ Maybe you shouldn’t divulge on that.  _ “ A detective?” the florist asked din curiosity, what other talents could others have?”You’re a detective? that’s amazing Saihara-Kun!” Lucia complimented Shuichi,  _ being a detective should be a difficult task _ .”Ah, no… I don’t have the credentials to call myself a detective yet” Shuichi blushed at the compliment, but he didn’t accept the fact he was here at all it seamed.”I just... happened to solve a case that I came across.. and now people call me that”

“Come on Saihara-Kun, I already told you people don’t come across a case and “just happen” to solve it.”Said the other girl.”O, yeah...I haven’t told you guys, I’m Kaede Akamatsu. I’m the Ultimate Junior Pianist, nice to meet you!”  _ Kaede  _ introduced herself to us, I couldn’t just stop myself from muttering “called it”. “Pianist huh?, I sure called the musical talent,” Jade said, o yeah,  _ it wasn’t that hard to figure out with those pins of yours.  _ He thought.

“Pianist uh? Usually, my friends call me Piano freak.”  _ Piano freak _ sighed. We introduced ourselves and our classmates. She told us about everyone else. After that, the detective started writing down our names and talents in a group chat,  _ their own group chat _ , probably to tell their classmates about us. We chatted a bit more( _ and me and Lucia mentioned to Shuichi his confidence issues, very subtly).  _ The day went normal for Lucia and Jade.

But what about the others-

**Gabriel Watanabe**

What the fuck, how did he get into this, he just wanted his damn breakfast, why the hell did this  _ Gonta Gokuhara, Ultimate Junior Entomologist _ , get him into a conversation about  _ bugs _ ? Bugs are the  _ most disgusting thing that has come into this world, those things make him roll in disgust, UGH-  _ Of course he couldn’t say that, because he saw how scary Gonta could get if you say a thing about bugs, so here he is now, trying not to combust in disgust from this conversation, while he tried to eat without puking anything.

The archer could hear whatever the entomologist was saying because his brain wasn’t about to decompose from all the insect talking, and God bless Elizabeth because she could somehow escape this conversation, and went next to Taeko, Marc and Athena, which in all honesty seemed much more friendly for three people that just met 3 days ago. Oh, who cares? at least the mercenary or the scientist didn’t look like the black plague, and at at least Elizabeth was lucky to be behind Gonta. Not like Gabriel was right in front of the entomologist.

Gabriel was also surprised to see that Abdul and  _ Ryoma Hoshi, Ultimate Junior Tennis Pro _ was taking this relatively easy, and the archer was incredibly jealous of them because, from the looks of it, the first thing they thought about bugs was just a whatever bug and not a colony ob bees falling on your head or  _ an insane amount of mosquitoes out to bit you and transmit deadly diseases- whoa calm down brain.  _ “Is there anything else you wish Gonta to tell you about bugs?” Gonta said brightly, and as much as his intentions were genuine, Gabriel didn’t dare to say a word, _ because bugs _ \- “No Gokuhara-san, I think we are good enough as we are” Abdul said and looked at Gabriel with worry, because said guy had the most repressed exasperated look he could make right now. “Gonta happy to hear that Hussain-Kun is satisfied. Hoshi-san, do you want to eat breakfast with Gonta?” Gonta asked Ryoma. “...Hmm, I guess that’s fine. Come on, let’s see what there is to eat.”Ryoma said.

_ Holyshiticanfinallybreatheomygod _ \- Gabriel finally breathed out the long breath he was holding, he really didn’t understand why he felt this way.He was an experienced archer, he knows the danger of the battlefield, he- “Watanabe-Kun, are you alright? You seem a little pale."  _ I'm pale? Am I really freaking out this much?  _ “Ugh, I'm fine, why the hell are you worrying so much?” Gabriel said with venom in his voice, Abdul as much as nice as he was, and how much Gabriel appreciated it, the archer didn't want anyone being so close to him, in fact, he would appreciate if people stayed away from him. “No, you just seemed uncomfortable with was happening” 

Gabriel's face softened a little at that. He just looked away and continued eating. That seemed to satisfice Abdul, as he took his own plate and started eating with him. The silence wasn't suffocating at all.  _ He wants to serve his country doest he? I’m not sure if he can understand what you have to do for serving a cause. With that kind of him.  _

  
  


**Taeko Saihara**

Taeko couldn't believe what was happening right now. She was talking to Marc and Athena.  _ I haven't seen them in ages, sure there is that situation with him, but I get to talk to my old friends, coming to Hope's Peak wasn't a bad idea after all, oh god they have to catch up on soooooo many things.  _ “So, uh, how you've been this whole time Marc? It HAS been a long time since we last saw each other…”  _ 2 years and he has changed a lot since I last saw him. And Athena actually has a body now.  _ “Well, things have gotten better for me, as you can see” he blinked at me,  _ yep, he seems better now.  _ “Well Tae,” Athena started “As you can see, ever since I was left in Kitagawa's masterful hands, I have been given a body, and more information, as well as an upgraded AI. I now know more than I could have ever hoped for!” She remembers how Athena was only a phone AI, barely any space to exist and barely being able to understand or communicate with the world outside her.  _ That doesn't sound nice when you give it much thought.  _

  
  


“Oooh, Tae huh? I never thought about a nickname when I first met you”Marc said,  _ considering the circumstances, yeah.  _ “It's a nickname I taught Thena to say so that she could feel "more alive" ”  _ Tae  _ said. “After you left the school, I… well, became somewhat of a hermit, I did make some friends” Taeko show the other two her phone, on where she had everyone's contact, there were some in another language, but that didn't matter, she has some people in her life that care about her.“Wow, good job  _ Tae,  _ you actually made friends, of course, your looks and smarts would make all of 'em get them to see how great you are!” Marc gave Taeko a thumps up as if saying "good job". Athena noticing that have her a thumbs up as well,  _ she's learning a lot faster now.  _ Taeko smiled and giggled a little, she missed her friends a lot okay?! 

“Uh. Am I interrupting something?” Elizabeth made her way towards them, she had a somewhat exasperated look on her face. “Not really Griffin-San, we were just talking, is something the matter? Your faces and mannerisms suggest that you may be stressed and uncomfortable.”  _ Athena, this isn’t time for a call outpost.  _ “Ah no it's Just--Gokuhara-Kun from 79-A was showing off his bugs to us, and bugs make me uneasy, sure I'm a mercenary and all, but that doesn't stop how much I detest bugs” Taeko looked at the table the mercenary was, and  _ Oh god what's happening there why does Gabriel look like that?.  _

“Understandable, I don't think I would like to be Watanabe-kun right now” Marc grimaced as he looked at the table where Gabriel was.  _ Good Crist he looks like he just went through hell itself.  _ “Hmm, he might have entomophobia,” Said Athena, well, if you think about it, it would make sense. Elizabeth sat with them and seemed interested in having some of her own questions answered.

_ Hmm,  _ Elizabeth thought,  _ maybe I could get more friendly with my classmates, I’ll make sure no harm ever comes to them. _

**Mirai Gautier**

_ Well, this is interesting.  _ Mirai had rapidly escaped from the conversation and went to where Akira and Sora were, the former being his nervous self, and the latter being bored of the world and  _ existing, it seemed.  _ The three of them were with another 2 from 79-A,  _ Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Junior Adventurer,  _ and  _ Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Junior Anthropologist,  _ who were both curious individuals themselves. From what Mirai could predict, Rantoro  _ travels the world to reunite with what he searches _ ,  _ and to be the only one left,  _ and Korekiyo has an... _ rather interesting and unusual relationship with his sister. _ She wasn’t sure what the hell did “an interesting relationship and unusual with his sister” meant but she wasn’t just about to find that about  _ now. Neither I’m interested in what that may mean. _

When she tried to look the other way. She just saw Jade a little scared of what was happening at Abdul’s table. Using her intuition, she discovered it was bugs what they were talking about. _ “he’s talking about bugs, ew”. _ She almost said that aloud, and Jade just looked at her. Mirai was confused,  _ did he think the same thing as me? Why does he have that look on his face?  _ Such questions could be answered later.

She looked at her two classmates, Akira and Sora, who were there. Akira had a nervous look on his face, which he was trying to hide at all times and Sora was typing on his phone, with an unreadable look. The premonitions she got from them where, respectively,  _ the left that sees nothing  _ and  _ who no one sees no one hears and no one cares.  _ She really wanted to know what these things meant, but her powers were young and timid, barely as strong as they can possibly get. 

_ What could it mean?  _ Mirai thought, before she anyway one else saw, she could see a student coming from the kitchen getting everyone on this table their breakfast. And she did,  _ Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Junior Maid,  _ walked out of the kitchen, handing everyone their food.  _ To serve everyone, to walk a path of greatness you must first walk a path of mistakes and thorns.  _ She made sure to make breakfast to everyone involved.

“Ah, thanks Tojo-san,” said Rantaro, who had been writing down something on his notebook. The food was grilled fish and rice, and Mirai, Akira, and Sora had preferred only eating miso soup. “I sincerely hope that you enjoy it, Amami-Kun,” Kirumi said, as she went to give out the rest of the plates. “This one is yours, Shinguji-Kun” the maid handed it out to Korekiyo, who had a mask that hid his mouth, how was going to eat with that? Mirai wasn't about to ask, just let him do his weird thing. Akira and Sora seemingly had the same question it, with the same confused look on their faces. 

“Thank Tojo-san, your servitude is surely one of a kind, Kehehe, humanity is so beautiful” Said Korekiyo,  _ what a weird guy _ . Korekiyo then looked at her “You must be Gautier-san, are you not?” Mirai simply nodded. Korekiyo simply giggled “Kehehe, just as I thought”  _ Again with that weird laugh _ . “At my left is Araki-Kun and Nijima-Kun,” the lucky student said.“H-Hello” said Akira, “Hi there freaks,” said Sora. “Niijima-Kun, I may not be your father, but please, work on your modals.” Said Mirai, who just felt a bit weird about such an informal presentation. Sora just looked away with a frown in his face.  _ Ah, the wonders of what the fuck was going on in his mind. If only I knew the extent of my talent, I could probably figure it out. _

  
  


Kirumi then decided to give everyone else’s plates, looks like 79-C only eats miso soup. “Here is your breakfast, Gautier-san, I sincerely hope you enjoy it” said the maid, while it WAS a good breakfast for just being a miso soup( cue Akira and Sora slightly drooling over it) “Thanks Tojo-san, but, when will you eat?” Mirai asked Kirumi, sure she is an Ultimate,  _ but Ultimates are still people, and people need to eat!  _ “I hold no opinions or desires of which to speak. As a maid, my only desire is to fulfill the desires of others. So please, think about what  [ you ](https://danganronpa.fandom.com/wiki/Kaede_Akamatsu) desire for yourself, and what you desire from me. No matter the situation, no matter what happens, I am here to serve everyone.” Kirumi, stated,  _ well, I tried.  _ Mirai thought.  _ I may never get her to squeeze that logic out her head. _

Mirai, Akira, and Sora went on with the day normally.

**Niles Kobayashi**

Niles was doing his best to enjoy himself and thanking Atua for this meal. He was trying his damndest to talk to his newfound friend,  _ Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Junior Artist.  _ He had Mitsuru who was trying to calm down his greatest headache right now _ , Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Junior Aikido Master,  _ Who seemed to hate boys a little too much, to the point she calls them “ Degenerate males”  _ Excuse me young lady! I am MUCH better and righteous than a “degenerate”!  _ He wanted to scream at her, but he didn’t want to make an scene, if anything, he was going to make sure that  _ she _ made it.

“Chabashira-san, PLEASE leave Kobayashi-Kun alone already, he has done NOTHING to bother you or Yonaga-san.” Mitsuru was pleading to Tenko by this point. “Mitsuru-san, you don’t understand! Tenko knows that degenerate male was trying to hit on Yonaga-san!” Tenko accused Niles. “Sorry Chabashira-san, but I was only trying to talk to Yonaga-san, not to hit on her, I have no such interest in her.” Niles defended himself. “Nyeeh, Chabashira-san, stop being so loud,”  _ Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Junior Magician, _ (who keeps calling herself a mage) said lazily. “Ah, Yumeno-san, please, Tenko will stop screaming when she gets rid of this degenerate” Tenko hissed at Niles,  _ weird girl she is. _

“Ah don’t worry Tenko, Niles isn’t doing anything wrong to Angie!” Angie said, “Atua has told Angie that Niles won’t do anything bad to her, so there is nothing to worry about”Angie reassured Tenko. “Well, if this is Atua’s will, I won’t challenge it. I know better than this.” Niles agreed with her fellow Atua devout. “A-Atua? Who is that guy?!” Mitsuru wanted an answer she probably should wait for.“Nyeeh, all this Atua stuff is giving me a headache” said the magician. “Grr, I still don’t agree with all of this, get to close to Yumeno-san and Tenko WILL trow you!” Tenko threatened Niles. “Hyahyhaha! Some accusation isn’t enough to make me fear you! But I don’t want by back broken for interacting with an XX chromosome, so I will oblige for now”  _ I know for a fact when I know there is an enemy that I cannot defeat. _ “U-Um, CHABASHIRA-SAN, you wanna spar with me right?! I wish to learn about your “Neo-Aikido”!” Mitsuru offered Tenko, wanting to kill the tension around the table.

“...Tenko will take your request, as long as Kobayashi-san stays away from Yumeno-san!” Tenko then glared at the medium. Niles smiled “Now now Chabashira-san,” Niles glared back at the Aikido master. “I don’t plan to do anything to Yumeno-san,and I know well an enemy when I see one. But I would appreciate if you stopped being such a misandrist!” Niles exclaimed, “Now I’ll go take my breakfast, thank you very much.”Niles then went off, with a smile on his face. “Well, Angie and Niles agreed to talk later, Angie plans to show him her art made by Atua’s hands. So have a good spar with Misturu, Tenko! Angie will pray for your success”

“Ah, what a pain this conversation was,” Himiko said, Niles no longer there to hear. “Tenko doesn’t understand why Kobayashi-san said that! Tenko will get that degene-”

_ (Hahahaha Oh geez, this is bad. _ )Thought Mitsuru, who decided to basically drag Tenko to the dojo so they could practice. Niles went on with his day, knowing well his actions will have consequences on his relationship with Himiko and Tenko. Not that he could care too much about those two at this point.

  
  


**Akihiko Akamatsu**

_ I love my sisters very much _ , Akihiko thought,  _ but _ -” Kaori, please, what is it that you want this time?” the musician sighed, sometimes he feels like his sister just overshadows him in everything. “No it’s nothing really, I just wanted to know how my little brother was doing-Since he seems so goddamn protective of it!”  _ There she is at it again, so many abrupt changes.  _ He couldn’t say he understood his sister acted this way. “Nothing sis, I haven’t done anything interesting, why are you so interested? Geez…”

“Oh please, have you thought I can read you like a children's’ book? You have tried to pick up a fight with every guy in our class, especially Iruma-Kun.” Kaori questioned him, he really doesn’t think the girl the girl was his older sibling, but it was. And he didn’t quite like it, but he lacked the courage to ask her to stop being like that. “W-What?! Why would you care so much about?!” He wanted to scream, but right now was definitely not a good moment, too many people seeing this side of him is something he would be shamed on for sure.

“Oh please, you still go fight men all the time, and you have no idea how to flirt or just  _ talk  _ to girls, I don’t want to see your reaction to non-binaries or genderfluid people if you are going to go on like this.”Kaori critiqued her brother. It’s true, he has problem getting along with his male companions, and he shows no interest in females, but it’s no reason to exaggerate! He will get better, right?... Right?!

“I’m-I’m, I’m trying sis” _why are you stuttering so much just say it you replaceable f-_ “Oh come here, my sweet dumb baby brother!” Kaori hugged her younger sibling. _Oh god, she will squeeze-_ -He didn't get to finish the thought before his sister squeezed him. _AGH! I can’t b-breath-._ “There we go! You don’t have that frown in your face anymore” Kaori beamed. His sister _finally_ let go of him and he could _breathe._ “You didnt….have to hug me..that hard!” He said while panting. Kaori was _strong_ for just being a dancer.

“You know that its a fact that you would still be lost in thoughts if I didn’t hug you, Lil bro, while I can read you like a book, I can’t decipher everything.” Kaori added, “I need you to help me in that aspect,  _ Aki _ ” Akihiko still gets flustered at his nickname. He does want to change, and he does want to make to Kaede’s and Kaori’s life easier, he just- he just doesn’t know what’s the problem, and it bothered him  _ greatly. _

“Ughhh, I’ll try sis…” Akihiko answered her, he wanted to give his family and actual answer, but “I don’t know” isn’t a good response. “Well, as long as you keep trying, Kaede and I will do our best to help you” Kaori smiled at him warmly. He misses when they weren't ultimates, when they weren't teenagers, life was easier back then. 

Kaori noticed that Wakaba was rather alone in her seat, knitting something instead of eating. “OI Sakura-san! Do you wanna eat with us?” the dancer asked the seamstress. Wakaba looked a bit surprised at being called “...If you desire so.” Wakaba sat in the seat next to Kaori, and the dancer smiled happily, “Awww, thank you for accompanying us!” she said. “You are welcome Akamatsu-san,” Wakaba answered, her eyes looking a little bit warmer. “Come on Sakura-san, stop doing that and eat,” said Akihiko.

That wasn’t enough to stop Wakaba from knitting, because they had 7 minutes left to eat and she was still knitting. Kaori had to snatch that away from her.They went on with the day normally.

  
  


.

..

…

Class 79-C’s gc 

Members:16

Online:4

Time:12:32 AM

Lucia: WHO T HE FUCK

Lucia: IS PKAYING “ALL EYES ON ME” AT 12 32 IN THYE MORNING WHAT THE FUCK

Araki Akira: a,, arent the rooms supposed to be soundproof??

Lucia: WELL IT SEEMS THEY ARENT AT ALL, I SWEAR WHO THE FU CK I S PLAYING MUSIC, LIKE SURE YOUVE GOT GOOD TASTE BUT LET ME SLEEP MOTHERFUCKEREOUGKHWA

Araki Akira: lucia-san are u alright?????

Akamatsu Akihiko: why did i wake up for this, why is he screaing

Iruma Marc: i would like to knowe what s happening

Akamarsu Akihiko: why the FU CK are you awake at this hour

Iruma Marc: Oh come on! I’m working on soething and i am almost finished! Why do you bptter me so much???

Araki Akira: pleaase dont fight, its too early for this

Iruma Marc: finnnnnee 

Akamatsu Akihiko: ok but is lucia.san gone already?

Araki Akira: yea

Iruma Marc: y u askingh

Akamatsu Akihiko: i think its my sister, the one with the songs i mean

Iruma Marc: w hat why the fuck tell her TO S TO P

Akamatsu Akihiko: I CANT’

Irma Marc: wjy the FUCK YOU CANT DO IT GO ASKE HER BEFORE LUCIA-SAN KILLS HER

Akamatsu Akihiko: MY SISTER IS TRYING TO PERFOM I WONT INTERRUPT HER BECAUSE OF IT

Araki Akira: GUYS STIOP FIGHTING ALERAD YIGHKQA

Akamatsu Akihiko: OK FINE BUT WHYA RE YOU AWAKW

Araki Akira: i wass

Araki Akira: iwashakjinghopespeakcamerak egk

Iruma Marc: YOU WERE AHCKING THE SCPOOLD CAMERAS????

Akamatsu Akihiko: ALLL THE CAMERAS? ????

Araki Akira: yyyes, main corse, reseve course, junior couirse and elementary course

Iruma Marc: remind me not mess with him

Akamatsu Akihiko: holy shit how WAIT IS THAT BAD ROMANCE?? WHY IS SO LOUD??

Iruma Marc: HOLY SHI T L ADY GA GA ? BAD ROMANCE?? BITCH SING ME IN

Araki Akira: akamtsu-san ha s good taste,,

Akamtsu Akihiko: ughhh, ill try to sleep, you guys do yoiur own thing.

Araki Akira: Good night!

Iruma Marc: isny like akamtsu-kun room riht besides kamatsu-san’s??

Araki Akira: o h dear, it iss….

Iruma Marc: ripp his ear drums.

Class 79-C’s gc 

Members:16

Online:1

Time:3:12 AM

Griffin Elizabeth: whoever put bad romance and 24 hour cinderrella at 12 am

Griffin Elizabeth: you have good taste.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3: END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should tag v3 one day ahjh  
> and the crack tag. i missed the crack tag  
> also i need ideas for 79-b mutuals from the discord server give me your ocs klhe

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, here it is, this is my first story, and it's an OC based story. The other canon characters WILL appear, just let me give you some time to introduce all my creations to you. This will be a Fix-It(kinda), and I plan to explain how do these kids know all this stuff lol.
> 
> As the first chapter, I sincerely hope you enjoy it! I'll do my best to get updates quickly, but I can't promise you much when school trying to vibe check me! Also, the ships have already been decided, so sorry but I'm far too deep in hell for you guys to get me back :)


End file.
